Oh My Jashin! Kitties!
by Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan
Summary: "One question why kitties? How cliche is that?" The Akatsuki and Team Hebi come to our world as kittens. They meet the group called 'Ikustaka' and their friends.As if that wasn't bad enough, now everyone is falling for each other. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. ItachixOC KisamexOC TobixOC DeidaraxOC HidanxOC ZetsuxOC SasukexOC and in a later story NarutoxOC. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1:Kitty-katsuki meet da Ikustaka

Yuki-chan: Hi! I'm Yuki-chan and I'm going to be sharing this account with my BFF Clair. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Clair-sama's account only the idea for this story. I know that there are a vast amount of people that have done Akatsuki-turned animal fanfics but I came up with this one so if you have written a story similar to this one I have not read it so I am not responsible or any similarities. Claimer: I own the Ikustaka and the random characters that pop in and out of the story.

Bob: LIKE ME!

Yuki-chan: *has a major WTFudge?! face on* Ummm…YEAH! If you don't like Mary-sues you may not want to read my stories cause that's what the characters are. So…yeah…enjoy if at all possible.

Bob: STORY TIME!

Oh My Jashin! Kitties!  
Chapter One: Kitty-katsuki meet the Ikustaka Akatsuki POV

"This is ridiculous,un." Deidara growled a Tobi who was batting at his tail. Yeah you didn't hear me wrong I said TAIL. Pein hissed at the members of the Akatsuki that were talkin/fighting. The group quieted and stood in a circle around the orange cat. Pein's Rinnegan located the Akatsuki apprentice who cowered slightly under the leader's icy gaze.

"Tobi, what caused this…unexpected outcome?" Pein's voice sent shivers down his organization's backs. Tobi whimpered, his head lowered and his tail tucked between his legs in a gesture of submission. The sound of footsteps ceased Pein's light glare as his ears perked up to detect who or what was heading towards them.

Itachi's eyes widened when his Sharingan detected approaching Chakra signals. Hidan was in a hunter's crouch his claws out and eyes narrowed as he prepared to spring in a split second. Kakuzu copied his partner. Tobi was still in his submissive crouch shivering slightly. Kisame sat on his haunches looking utterly bored, yet with a smirk showing his shark-like teeth on his muzzle. Konan sat beside Pein tensed and sliding her claws in and out as she listened to the approaching noises.

Deidara was standing on all fours his fur bristling, the eye not covered by his fringe narrowed, the pupil turning into a slit. Sasori was lying down one muddy-brown eye staring at the direction the footsteps were coming from. Zetsu was glaring at the sky. They could all hear faint talking and strained to hear what the voices were saying. When they did hear however the topic of the conversation utterly confused them.

The footsteps stopped a few feet from the box and two female voices were heard. "Tori I swear to BOTH Leader-sama and Jashin-sama," The name of Hidan's God caught the entire Akatsuki's attention, especially Hidan's."that I will turn you into a piece of my art if you don't stop insulting my hand-mouths, yeah" Another female voice sounded in reply to the first girl. "Which 'art' will you use Dara-sempei? Tori wants to know! Eternal or Fleeting? Which one Dara-Sempei?" The girl identified as Dara replied simply. "Fleeting,un." The other girl called Tori 'eeeeked' and footsteps were heard rushing towards the box containing the kitty criminals.(A/N: kitty criminals…*snickers* I just had a funny thought to accompany that phrase)

"Dara-sempei! There is a box on leader-sama's porch what do we do with it?" Tori's voice was much closer now and the Akatski's ears flattened against their heads because of the volume. Dara was heard walking towards Tori and the box of kitties. "I don't know,un. If it's on leader-sama's front porch we should take it in, yeah." A sudden lift in gravity signaled to the Akatsuki members that the box they occupied was being lifted into the air. "Ok Dara-sempei! I'll take the box in!" The criminals all heard the sigh that sounded from Dara. The jangle of keys was heard and a faint creaking of a wooden door hinges opening before Dara called out.

"Leader-sama! We're back!"

Yuki-chan:Yeah…hope you enjoyed! Ja Nee~!


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Leader, Yuki-sama

Yuki-chan: Yo! i'm back with another chapter! For all the peeps that followed/faved/reviewed this story may Jashin-sama bless you. Now I'm lazy so weasel-kun is gonna do the disclaimer.

Itachi:Hn Yuki-chan does not own Naruto, the Akatsuki or Clair-san's account. Yuki-chan is also not responsible for any similarities between her story and any other Fanfiction writers.

Yuki-chan:Well Hn to you too weasel boy. Claimer: I own the Ikustaka and their abilities. As I said before MARY-SUE ALERT! If you don't like, don't read any flames will be used to make s'mores. ON WITH THE STORY!

Oh My Jashin! Kitties!  
Chapter Two: Meeting Leader, Yuki-sama Akatsuki POV

"Leader-sama,un! We're back, yeah!"

The box containing the Akatsuki-turned kittens was jostled as Tori raced into the house. All the kitten-katsuki crashed into the side of their cardboard box when Tori slid to a halt. Soft footsteps were heard approaching the girl holding the box of kitty criminals.(A/N: I did it again! XD) the box was lowered and set on a flat surface, much to the Akatsuki's relief. Tori's voice yelled loudly causing the S-class criminals to pin their kitten ears to their head trying to block out the girl's loud voice.

"Leader-sama! Dara-sempei and Tori are back! Tori completed the mission! Is Tori a good girl?!" Two sighs sounded at the same time causing the criminals to focus on the conversation starting outside of their box. A female voice that didn't belong to either Dara or Tori. "Yes Tori you did an excellent job on your mission so you are dismissed, I need to speak with Dara." A 'Hai' was heard before the kittens listened to Tori's retreating footsteps. Slow, faint noises of footsteps approached the box containing all the s-ranked kittens.

"Dara? What is in the box?" All of the Akatsuki members crowded around Pein who was listening intently to the conversation happening outside the flimsy cardboard walls. "I don't know Leader-sama, un. It was on your front porch so I thought you would know, yeah." A ripping noise echoed through the box making all of the kittens jump. Light flooded the Akatsuki's senses, momentarily blinding all of the former criminals. A second passed and the kittens eyes adjusted and they all looked up at the girl staring at them.

The girl had long black hair and dark brown(almost black) eyes. To everyone's surprise the girl picked up the closest kitten which happened to be Itachi and forcefully pressed his ears to his head and let out a loud squeal. The former criminals collapsed on the ground of the cardboard box paws pressing their ears to their heads all except Itachi. He was looking at the blonde-haired girl who was staring at the black-haired girl like she had just kicked a puppy. The black-haired girl apparently felt the blonde's gaze because she stopped squealing and her head whipped around to look at the blonde.

"What Dara?" The blond apparently called Dara took a step back because of the black-haired girl's aura. "Nothing Yuki-sama, un. I've just never heard you squeal before, yeah." The one called Yuki sent a light glare at the blonde who shivered. Yuki then answered the unasked question. "Felines are gifts from Jashin-sama. Nothing can compare to the awesomeness that is felines, wolves are a close second however." Yuki glanced around the room before smirking.

"I'm going to call a meeting to decide which kittens go with who." Yuki raised her voice to a louder volume. "Ikustaka assemble!" Four puffs of smoke appeared surprising all of the kitty criminals. Yuki smirked again and dumped the Akatsuki out of the cardboard box. The dark haired girl gestured to the five other girls.

"Kitties, meet the sole users of chakra in this world, the Ikustaka."

Yuki-chan: Meh I kinnda like this chapter…but meh whatever. Hope you enjoyed! Please review


	3. Chapter 3:Those Cliché Introductions

Yuki-chan: Oh My Firetrucking Jashin! I'm sorry for not updating but school is troublesome, and I get home late because no one picks me up from school. Now this chapter is going to be pretty long 'cause I'm introducing characters. Now that I've had weasel-kun do the disclaimer now his partner will. (I'm hyper right now I had sugar X3)

Kisame: Yuki-chan nor Clair-san own Naruto, any songs played throughout the story, or anything otherwise related to anime/manga. Yuki-chan also does not own Clair-san's account, Yuki-chan just has Clair-san's permission to use it.

Yuki-chan: Claimer: I own the Ikustaka, Nikko, Harley, and those random characters like Bob. WARNING! this is a mary-sue story, if you don't like don't read. Also at the end of the chapter there is a decently sized author's note. Enjoy if possible!

Oh My Jashin! Kitties!  
Chapter Three: Those Cliche Introductions.

Yuki's POV

"Kitties, meet the sole users of chakra in this world, the Ikustaka."

The adorable kittens all perked up at the mention of chakra.I carefully placed the pure black-and extremely fluffy-kitten back with the others where he immediately sat beside the second largest huge kitty who was…blue?

I could see the girls all eyeing a certain kitty. I sighed mentally, time to break the fourth wall. Introductions, I've always hated them because to introduce yourself is to give away information which can get you killed rather easy anywhere.

One thing though, if you say anything about our appearances and personalities most of us asked Jasin-sama to make us look that way. All of us have crushes on the members of the evil organization of s-class criminals, the Akatsuki from the anime Naruto Shippuden. I will tell everyone who is crushing on who when I introduce everyone.

I held up two fingers and all the girls stood at attention. "Yoi." I called out. We all bowed in perfect sync our eyes lock onto the kittens who were watching us curiously. After we rose I felt my emotions slip and I said "Juunbi." in a ominous monotone. All of the Ikustaka stood at attention and a collective 'Hai!' was heard. I began the introductions with myself deciding to do it like Kakashi Hatake had done with Team 7.

"My name is Yuki Tenshi but as the leader of the Ikustaka and a soon-to-be Angel I am to be addressed as Yuki-sama or Leader-sama. I like very few things but a few would be my weapons, my Ipod, cats, wolves and my organization members. I dislike idiots,perverted comments and disrespect. My hobbies are reading, writing stories, listening to music and sparing. My goals for the future is to kill some members of the government and keep my friends, and the Ikustaka safe." I have black hair that reaches the middle of my back. wings that are due to grow out of my back at any time and my eyes are a dark-almost black-brown when my Doinjutsu is unactivated. I have my own jutsu style and have large amounts of chakra. I am crushing on the only good guy in the group: Itachi Uchiha.

Akio was next. "My name is Akio Blu. I like living sharks, shrimp and crab, my anime crush and my shark-skinned sword Sameha. I dislike bullies, embarrassing situations and anything that threatens my friend's safety. My hobbies include swimming, fencing, sparing and perfecting my battle combos. My goal? I don't have one." Akio was tall at 6'8". Her skin was a light blue and her hair was a dark navey color. Akio has gills under her eyes and above the back of her fists on her wrists. She was a female version of her anime crush Kisame.

Dara was third. "My name is Dara Nendo, un. I like two versions of art, everlasting and fleeting, I like riceballs, fire, blowing stuff up, making puppets, my hand-mouths, my anime crush and my Imouto Nikko. I dislike people that insult either versions of my art and how contradicting they are, bullies, and people that stare at me like a freak. My hobbies are making clay sculptures and sometimes firing them in my kiln. As for my goal, I want to find someone who will love me and help my Imouto find someone that will love her." Dara was normal looking except for the mouthes on her hands and her chakra and hair color. Dara's hair was so blonde it looked yellow. Funny thing is it's natural. Her eyes are a deep sapphire blue. Her crush is Deidara.

Tamashi. "My name is Tamashi and my other half's name is Black. I like speaking with the plants I tend, spying on people and my anime crush.I dislike vegetarians, people who stare at me for my looks and exorcists that try to take Black from me. My hobbies include working in my greenhouse and…" Tamash was cut off by the doorbell ringing. I was immediately surrounded by my Seven Angels as they were called by the members of my organization. The Seven Angels were bodies I could transfer my soul into and animate them. They could talk others like normal people but they all shared my intelligence and Doinjutsu. I looked over at the kitties to see the orange one with piercings and rippling purple eyes staring at me with a look akin to shock. The rest of the kitties were in kitty fighting stances. The doorbell rang again and I slipped past my Angels and my group to the door.

I carefully opened the door probing chakra through the handle. I yanked it open when I felt a familiar chakra on the other side of the door. The night was dark and rain was pouring onto the pavement, wind was making the rain fall onto the porch. My eyes widened slightly at who it was, one girl was carrying another female over her shoulder and a box was being held tightly with the upright girl's free hand. I stared at them for a second before I recognized who they were.

"Harley? What happened to Nikko?"

Yuki-chan: Cliffhanger. Don't you hate me now? One thing. Tobi I KNEW IT! Okay I NEED Reviews if you want an update tomorrow. I'm not in a good mood right now (sugar wore off) and I'm not motivated. Please review I need mah reviews.


	4. Chapter 4:Backstories and More Kitties

Yuki-chan:Okay I got one review and I'm not really motivated right now so if the chapter sucks it's you're fault for not reviewing. I would like reviews I don't care if you review unanimously just give me some feedback. Thanks to the following reviewers: AkatsukiRebel she's reviewed my story twice and is the reason I'm even updating. Thanks also goes to HidanKakuzuFanGirl, OrigamiBlueAngel, and the unanimous reviewers. I'm tired and fighting a headache so my Pixie Angel can do the disclaimer.

Pixie Angel: Yuki-chan does not own Naruto Shippuden, any songs played throughout the story or Clair-sama's account. Yuki-chan owns the idea for this story the OCs and the 7 Angels.

Yuki-chan: Thank you now I know the story is rated M and the beginning of the reason why will start in this chapter. Hajime!

Oh My Jashin! Kitties!

Chapter Four: Backstories and more kitties.

Yuki's POV

Re: The night was dark and rain was pouring onto the pavement, wind was making the rain fall onto the porch. My eyes widened slightly at who it was, one girl was carrying another female over her shoulder and a box was being held tightly with the upright girl's free hand. I stared at them for a second before I recognized who they were.

"Harley? What happened to Nikko?"

Harley looked up at me and I stared into her hazel eyes for a second before water whipping at my face shocked me back to reality. I took Nikko off of the 16 year old's shoulder and ushered the teen inside. I felt my face pale when I could barely feel Nikko's chest rising and falling. Suddenly Loving Angel was standing in front of me her arms extended and her face grave. I slowly set Nikko in my other bodies' arms.

Coughing was heard and I spun around to see Harley doubled over her hands over her mouth. I motioned for Pixie Angel to come over and I took the cardboard box from Harley and set it down on the table with the kitties who were watching us with fascination. I turned around to look over my organization and motioned for Fanity to step forward. Fanity was the second best healer in our group, well third if you counted the Healing Angel.

"Yes Leader-sama? What the hell do you need?" The way Fanity posed the question was rude but her tone was respectful. I make a small link with the Angels to see how the girls were doing. Nikko was with Loving and Healing Angels and was recovering quickly thanks to Karami. Pixie was having some difficulty healing Harley because of her lack of chakra. I terminated the link and closed my eyes just for a second.

"Fanity I need you to help Pixie with Harley and I want the rest of you to take the kittens you want to your rooms and go to bed I'll take care of everything." Everyone nodded and turned to leave. The Angels just disappeared to my workshop in the attic where I sow our cloaks and create designs for anime I like and place them on clothes. Before Dara could leave I called her back and we went to the infirmary to check on her Imouto and Harley. I grabbed the cardboard box before we made our way out of the living room.

We entered the room where both girls were and almost tripped on the cats that had followed us. Those cats included the albino, the stitched cat, the black kitten, the only female, and the orange furred kitten with the Rinnegan-like eyes. All of the Angels looked up nodded at me and left. Fanity was sitting in a chair beside Harley's bed. Harley was awake and was laying on her stomach staring at us a we walked in. I set the cardboard box on he desk in the corner of the room and started to open it when Harley's voice rasped behind me.

"I hope you'll let me keep them Yuki-sama, one looks and acts like my anime crush. The other look like the rest of his team as well." I knew that Haley had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha and I mentally decided that we were going to keep them because it would make Harley happy. I opened the box and peered inside to see four kittens with their somewhat damp fur fluffed up and they truly did look like Team Hebi/Hawk. I was shocked when I could feel faint chakra signals coming from them.

I turned back to Harley who was watching me, waiting for my answer. I could see in her eyes she was preparing for the worst case scenario. I smiled lightly I had taught all of my friends to prepare for the worst in each situation so when it did happen the blow would be softened if only by a bit. I don't want anything to hurt anyone I love because that's happened to me and the pain of my experience made me look at the ones I love in a protective light. I don't want those I call my friends to suffer as bad as I did.

Ignorance is Bliss but only for as long as Fate wants it to be.

"We can keep them." I watched as Harley's eyes brightened and her smile made my heavy heart a little lighter. This is why I started the Ikustaka. To make those I care about happy and safe.

Yuki-chan:Damnit! This chapter made me want to cry! And I'm the one who wrote it! Please Read and Review! See Ya!


	5. Chapter 5:Kitty Companions

Yuki-chan: I am happy X3. I got to talk to my role model and favorite fanfiction writer DaniZaraki. Her Kitty Trilogy is epic so go read her stories. Pein!

Pein:What Yuki-chan?

Yuki-chan:Disclaimer, dozo?

Pein:Fine. Yuki-chan does not own Naruto, any songs played in the story or Clair-san's account.

Yuki-chan:Thanks go to AkatsukiRebel and TREK-TwinStrife for reviewing. I do own the plot, the Ikustaka, and the minor OCs. I'm posting because DaniZaraki made my day by replying to my PM.

Hajime!

Oh My Jashin! Kitties!

Chapter Five:Kitty companions.

Yuki POV

* * *

I walked to my room prepared to do some reading on my laptop. I had found a fanfiction yesterday about some OCs meeting the Akatsuki. I was determined to read it.

I had let out the kittens that Harley had brought inside out of the box. The small black kitten with red eyes seemed to be the leader and disliked the older black cat. Tonight almost everyone was sleeping with a cat or cats. I left the Team Hawk look-alikes with Harley, Nikko and Dara. I had brought the totally black kitten, the only female of the larger group and the orange kitten with piercings in his face into my room.

Oddly enough when I had begun changing the indigo kitten hissed at the males and they turned away from me like they were trying to give me privacy. I'm starting to believe these felines are more than they appear to be.

The large blue male kitten went with Akio. The blondish colored kitten and the rust red found their way to Dara's room and fell asleep on her bed. The stitched kitten and the extremely loud albino followed Fanity to her room upstairs. The bipolar-colored kitten followed Tamashi to her upstairs greenhouse. The male with all black fur except for his face went with 'Tori'.

I walked towards my laptop when I was done getting dressed. The black kitten jumped onto my back since I was laying on my stomache and the other two sat on either side of me.

I booted up the laptop and quickly entered the passcode. The electronic unlocked with a muted click. I waited a second for all the systems to boot up and after that was done I opened the Google browser.

I typed in the fanfiction address and logged in. I looked through my PM inbox before replying to the questions I was sent. One PM name seemed to surprise the kittens because I felt the one on my back tense up and he lightly dug his claws into my back.

This girl was my loyal reviewer and I had written a oneshot for her already. Her account name...AkatsukiRebel. I glanced at the ginger kitten and found that his eyes were on me. Confusion and slight anger seemed to be in his Rinnegan-like eyes.

I turned away from the kittens ontnse gaze and focused my attention back on the computer. I quickly scrolled through my favorites until I found the story I had been looking for.

"Consider Yourselves Kitties by DaniZaraki." I clicked on it and began reading. I could sense that all three kittens were growing anxious and I could feel the Ginger kitten's gaze piercing gaze as I tried to focus on the story.

* * *

I stoped reading around chapter ten and shut down the computer. There was something nagging at the back of my mind and yet I couldn't put a finger on what.

I decided I was going to name the three kittens before I went to bed so I got up and put my laptop away. I walked back to my bed but instead of climbing in I tapped the sleepy kittens all on the nose causing them to look at me with slightly annoyed expressions.

I placed my hand on the black kitten's head and it meowed softly. "Your name is Crowfur in honor of your jet-black pelt." Crowfur seemed to like his name so I moved on to the female of the group.

I gently brushed my finger against the paper flower in the blue kitten's fur. I nodded to myself thinking of a name that would suit the female. "Your name shall be Roseangel because of your oragami rose and because you have an angelic personality."

The newly named Roseangel kitty smiled at her name and I moved on to the stoic ginger. "I would name you Firestar but your eyes are different so you'll be called Burnstar because of your orange pelt."

The three kiitens yawned and I smiled, got into bed and slid under the covers. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

Yuki-chan:Filler chapter sucks. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6:Ninja's of a Kunai

Yuki-chan: Hi mah peeps! I wrote the first bit of this chapter on the way to the tournament cause I was bored. I won two silver medals and a gold so I'm happy. Here's the promised update! Umm...Hareley disclaimer!

Harley:Yuki-chan would love to own Naruto so she could have her weasel and I could have my monkey. But she doesn't so fanfiction is the next best thing. However Yuki-chan does own the Ikustaka(ugh Mouthful!) me and Nikko. Read!

Chapter Six: Ninjas of a Kunai

Third Person POV

* * *

Tori had taken the oddly hyper kitten with her and as soon as she was in her room she went to her closet and changed her clothes and mask. Previously Tori had a tiger mask on with only a left eyehole. Now Tori was wearing something akin to a black Dragon mask with no right eye hole.

The aura around the girl had changed drastically. This surpised the kitten Tobi. Not to mention his other persona.(A/N:SPOILER ALERT! If you dont know who Tobi really is yet do not read!) Obito was trying to figure out how this even happened. Pein seemed to blame his childish persona Tobi but Obito didnt remember Tobi doing anything THAT stupid.

While this was going on Tori was having her own internal battle. Tori has two souls in her body but her second soul liked to use another name, Miranda. Victoria was the name of Tori's second soul. She hates dogs because when she was very little a dog maimed her face. The entire right side of her face is heavly scarred and she has no right eye.

Victoria is very protective of her second soul Tori going so far as to create a dark persona that only cares for Tori and Yuki-sama. Miranda always wears the black dragon mask, Tori wears a kitty mask and in the rare occasion Victoria comes out she either wears a tiger mask or no mask at all.

Miranda walked over to the kitten and smiled at the animal who meoweda rubbed his head on the girl's leg. Suddenly the girl froze for a second before her hand reached up and pulled the mask off her face.

Tobi's eyes widened as he saw Tori's unmasked face. Her left and only eye was clouded with an untold grief. The right side of her face was scarred beyond recognition the skin tinged a light purple. Obito looked the girl in her good eye and saw himself except for one tiny spark in her almost dead eye. That told him the girl had a goal and she was pure and waiting for the oppurtunity to find someone who would love her.

Obito was good at reading people and yet could never trully find what his heart wanted. Now though he could tell he was falling for the girl with many scars.

'Ninjas of a kunai' as his sensei would have said.

"Little kitty your name will be Tobito. A mix of the names of my crush. My name is Victoria and my other soul's name is Tori. My darker personality's name is Miranda. My likes are Dango, annoying Dara and my anime crush Tobi/Obito. My dislikes are any kind of dog, with the exception of wolves. My hobbies are creating jutsus in my personal style and writing stories. My goal for the future is to help Yuki-sama accieve her goal and finding someone who will love me forever." Victoria's voice was soft, sweet and clear as glass.

Obito caught her crush on both him and Tobi in her likes and his eyes furrowed in confusion. Then he took around the room nearly giving himself a heart attack. On the wall of Tori's room was posters of konoha and the Akatsuki. One was a poster of his team. Minato-sensei, Kakashi-baka, him and Rin-chan. The akatsuki poster had him circled and had Tori's name above his head. Itachi had Yuki's name above his. Zetsu-san had Tamashī's name above his head. Kisame had Akio's name above his head. Deidara had Dara's name above his head. Hidan had the name Fanity above his head and Obito guessed that was the albino girl that had went upstairs with the Zombie brothers.

Suddenly the room got really dark and Tobi flinched when he was picked up. After a moment springs protested the weight placed on them before the kitten was pressed against Tori's neck. Obito mentally decided the information that the girls knew about them could wait until tommorow.

"Good night Tobito." Victoria's breath ruffled the fur on Obito's ears making them spazz.

Obito kitty smiled to himself and thought. 'If I can fall asleep in Victoria's arms every night I might not mind being a cat.'

Yuki-chan: Yeah I know it confusing but I didn't know if I should just call Obito by name unless while he is Tobi and the same thing with Tori. I'm writing chapter for the start of the girls relationships with the characters. I'm not a romantic because no one likes me enough to grow a pair and ask me out but I have more ideas than should be in a growing woman's m


	7. Chapter 7:The Juunibi

Yuki-chan:Umm...Hi? Sorry for the late update but my grades are slowly dieing so I have to be tutored. Fun. Not much to say. Hidan Disclaimer.

Hidan: Why in the name of Jashin-sama should I?

Yuki-chan: Because I am the author and a very good friend of Jashin-sama.

Hidan: O-okay. Y-Yuki-c-chan d-does not o-own that Kyuubi brat, Naruto or the series she only owns the Ikustaka, the plot line, Nikkō and Harley.

Yuki-chan: Yeah...

Let's GO! Hajime!

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Juunibi

Third Person POV

* * *

"Oh My Jashin! Kitties!" A loud yell echoed throughout the house waking everyone (even the kittens) up.

Yuki immediatly recognized the voice and rushed to the bedroom containing Harley, Nikkō, and the kittens they brought with them. Upon reaching said room the door swung open revealing a very sleepy and also very PO'ed Harley. Yuki raised an eyebrow in question. Harley growled and pointed into the room.

Harley rubbed her temples and brushed past Yuki, leaving her with the bruised, yet squealing, blonde-haired girl. Said blonde was cooing to the orange kitty who was pawing at the hand she was petting him with. Nikkō looked up at Yuki and gave her a large grin.

* * *

(Yuki's POV)

I snickered at the kitty that looked oddly like Juugo from Team Hawk as he tried to crawl away from Nikkō's constant petting. I looked around at the other kitties and raised an eyebrow at their actions.

The black kitten that looked oddly like Sasuke Uchiha was glancing out the door and down the hall at Harley's retreating form all whilst ignoring the red kitten with black circles around her eyes. That kitten also looked akin to Karin, the female sensory/healer kunoichi in Team Hawk.

The silver kitten was smirking at the ginger, showing off his shark-like teeth. The teeth and fur color reminded me of Suigetsu.

Jashin. I must be going insane if I'm comparing kittens to anime characters that DON'T EXIST. Someone probably just dyed them to look like the characters. I know one thing, I am not in a fanfiction. I am as real as the rest of you people. REAL!

Damn it. Just broke the fourth wall.

Suddenly loud laughter was heard snapping me back to reality in time to see Nikko ROFLing and I facepalmed.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I glanced past my fingers in time to see Nikko nod before before she, once again, burst into laughter.

I walked over to Nikko and pulled her up off of the ground and layed her on the bed. She didn't protest as I called on my healing chakra. Before I could place my hands on her I blacked out.

* * *

(Nikko's Mindscape) Yuki's POV

I opened my eyes and glanced around me and smiled slightly at the all too familiar scenery. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Karami! Nikko!" Suddenly Nikko was standing in front of me and a large fox hovering over our heads. I craned my neck to look at the Juunibi.

The 12-tailed vixen, Karami.

Nikko performed a few hand signs and the vixen disapeared and a human girl with fox ears and twelve tails landed beside of Nikko.

"Yuki-san. It's been a while." Karami's voice was deep, but not guy deep like demonic deep, and icy. I however could detect a sliver of happiness on the demonic vixin's tone.

Karami was not 'demonic' enough for hell so the Devil sent her into a limbo-like state until Jashin took mercy on the demon with feelings and sealed her in Nikko.

Jashin said to the Juunibi that if her host was loyal to Him as her god and lived by His comandments when Nikko's body failed they would both go to heaven. However if Nikko didn't do as Jashin told Nikko would go to hell and Karami would once again be stuck in limbo, this time with no escape.

Now the two are close friends and I keep Nikko in line so they can both go to heaven. Karami appreciates this but does not say it around Nikko in fear of her host taking advantage of her feelings. I've told Karami many times that her thinking proccess is irrational. Nikko's own outlook on life would not allow her to hurt someone she views as a mother figure.

Nikko'slife outside my home is evil and dark. Her older sister is Dara. She lives outside my home with her father. Her father is the source of all the darkness and grief in Nikko's AND Dara's lives.

"Yes it has Karami. How is Nikko's healing?" I replied to the vixen.

"It's going well she'll need to have a day of bed rest so I can healeveything I can with our chakra. Nikko?" The blonde glanced at the red-haired fox girl beside her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What is it Karami?" Karami stared at the blonde for a second and I saw hurt flash in her eyes for a brief second before it disappeared.

"You will listen to Yuki-san because both of us will be handling your recovery from the 'punishment' from your father." This time pity flashed through Karami's silver-tinted red eyes. Nikko nodded her agreement before giving us her huge grin.

"Of course I'll listen to Yuki-sama! She's leader for a reason! She knows what she's doing! BELIEVE IT!" I twitched at the volume of Nikko's shout while Karami looked unaffected.

"You and that catchphrase kit. I swear after you heard Kurama's container shout it you've become prone to saying it as much as he does." Karami said. I watched amused as Nikko's face turned red and she stuck her tounge out at her inner demon.

Honestly I don't know how I find these people.

* * *

Yuki-chan:And done! Alright how many people saw that first sentance coming?

All: *hands go up*

Yuki-chan: Well then. Ruin my fun. See yah!


	8. Chapter 8:The Sing-Off

Yuki-chan: Yo mah peeps! How's life? Mine sucks thanks for asking...you guys just HAD to remind me. I hate many things, but school and writers block take the cake.

Fanity: Start writing this damn story already!

Yuki-chan: Fine.

No mater how many times I wisp on a shooting star I no own Naruto, or Clair-sama's account. Hajime!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Sing-off

(Yuki's POV)

I blinked and found myself back in the room. Nikko was laying on the bed, Karami's chakra cloak flowing around her unconcious body. I called for Healing Angel to stay with Nikko and I left towards the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the table waiting for me to fix breakfast, because apparently none of them can cook. At all.

Jashin! One time I let Fanity cook because I had to go to a Karate tournament with my Karate students and when I came back I was greeted by two firetrucks and my group.

Apparently Fanity had tried to microwave a piece of bread for 5 minutes. She also knocked all of the ceramic plates off of the shelves. Then she tried to make Ramen and it caught on FIRE! I never let any of them in my kitchen now.

I turned on the stove and looked through the pantry and pulled out the ingredients for pancakes. I turned on the stove and tried to ignore the bickering going on at the table. However how good I am at multitasking I don't like talking while I'm cooking. The topic of the conversation had caught my attention however. So I listened while I was pouring the pancake batter.

Fanity's voice was the loudest so I heard it first. " My cat is fu**king awesome! It did a ritual with me and it found one of my old chokers with Jashin-sama's symbol and had me put it on him. I named him Hidan after Jashin-sama's high priest!"

Dara's boasting of her own kitten was loud as well. "I named my kitten Dei-kun, yeah. He's really cool, un. He helps me with certain parts of my clay figures, like proportions, hmm."

I snickered when I heard Tamashī start talking about her own cat. "My cat is **so flipping badass **and he loves **our split personalities **and helping us tend our greenhouse. We named him **Zetsu after that really hot bipolar colored dude **in that one anime we watch all the time."

'Tori' swiftly announced her kitten into the chatter-filled room. "Tori thinks her kitty is the best! Tori named her kitten Tobito! Tori thinks Tobito is a very good kitty!" Loud purring sounded from the table, drowning out the others.

Wow...that's a REALLY loud purr.

By now the pancakes were done and I put them on seperate plates. "It's done!" I yell. All of the girls cheer and quickly rush over to the counter where I set out the food.

I whacked Fanity's hand when she reached for the boiled chicken I had heated up for the kittens. Fanity pouted and shot me a glare, which I quickly returned. Fanity took one look at my glare and immediatly backed down.

That's right fear the Leader. Fear me!

I quickly cut up the chicken for the kitties, which they ate like starved animals. Well they are animals...the starved part however I have no idea about. Breakfast went rather quickly and soon I was gathering the dishes and placed them by the sink.

After that I headed into my living room and sat down in MY recliner. You will lose a lot of blood, and sleep for that matter, if you attempt to sit in MY recliner. Fanity got beheaded the first time she tried.

"We need to have a Sing-off." Harley concluded randomly. Most of us ignored her until she got up and hooked up the XBox. Harley handed all of us microphones and pushed a game in. The game was fairly easy. I however can't for the life of me recall the name.

The game generally consisted of the singer picking a song, singing to it, and recieving a score. After everyone has sang the singers are ranked accourding to score and the song's difficulty to sing too.

* * *

Harley went first and scrolled through the list of music to find one she liked. Her eyes brightened when her gaze settled on the song: Every Time We Touch by Cascada. Harley selected the song and began to sing.

_"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you It's hard too survive. 'Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch I feel the static, and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat slow. I can't let you go, I want you in my life."_

Harley continued singing the song until the end. After Harley was done Fanity walked forward, smirking. Fanity scrolled to the top and searched for: Pain by Three Days Grace.

_"Pain without love, pain I can't get enough. Pain I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. You're sick of feeling numb, you're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand, and I'll show you a world that you can't understand. This life is filled with hurt, when happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand, when the lights go out you'll understand."_

Fanity sang along to the lyrics, while a sadistic smile was plastered on her lips. I listened as the song ended. I opened my eyes when I felt someone nudge me. Harley was standing over me, puppy dog eyes on full blast.

"Please Yuki-sama? Please?" I stared at Harley for a second before turning on my microphone and adjusting it to match my odd, high frequency, voice. I quickly looked for the song I always sing too: Imaginary by Evanescence. It is the only song I would ever consider singing in a public place.

_"Whoa-oh-whoa-oh, paper flowers. Whoa-oh-oh-whoa, paper flowers. I linger in the doorway, of our alarm clocks screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops falling, tell a story. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lulaby. I lay inside myself for hours, watching my purple sky fly over me."_

_"Don't say I'm out of touch. With this rampant chaos, your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge, but nightmare I've built my own world to escape."_

_"In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lulaby. I lay inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me."_

I finised the song and smiled lightly. I handed my mike to Harley and made my way upstairs to check on Nikko. I heard laughter downstairs and I paused in my accent up the stairs. I shook my head and smiled wide. A full out smile that I would never let anyone see. Except for the large peeking his head around the corner.

I loved my group like family. The Ikustaka mean the world to me. They are my girls, my refuge from my own past, my duty, and most importantly my little dysfunctional family, but a family all the same.

My mind is my prison, my prison my home. But with my friends and group beside me I won't have to fight my inner demons alone.

* * *

Yuki-chan: Wow...long chapter... Okay I'm going to start doing little facts about me in the bottom note and also asking you, as reviewers, random questions.

Fun Fact: My favorite song is in this chapter. And I'm writing this story ALL on my phone.

Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite song?

Yuki-chan:Thanks for reading! Ja Nèe!


	9. Chapter 9:Kiddy-Cats

Yuki-chan: *glares at everyone*

Deidara: What the hell are you glaring at, un?

Yuki-chan: Deidara. Shut up. Someone is about to die. *glares harder*

Hinata: W-who's g-going to d-die Y-Yuki-C-chan?

Yuki-chan: Im going to kill Hidan. He stole the last cupcake...wait...Hinata? How the hell did you get here?

Hinata: U-ummm t-the d-door.

Yuki-chan: ...that... makes perfect sense... Oh! I no own Naruto, any recognizable songs, or Clair-sama's account. Disclaimeth!

Let's start 'er up! Hajime!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Kiddy-cats.

Yuki's POV

I checked Nikko over and made sure everything was setting right. I injected some morphine into Nikko's bloodstream so she wouldn't be in pain if I had to rebreak anything.

After I determined Nikko was fine I headed back down the stairs into the living room. I just watched everyone from the entryway and I saw every smile, heard every laugh, and felt the light and cheerful atmosphere. It was times like these I was glad that I had adopted these girls and brought them all under one roof.

I walked in and all the girls attention snapped to me. I sat in my recliner and they watched my mannerisms trying to guess what I was thinking about. My eyes drifted on to the kittens and I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Has anyone bathed their kittens?" I looked over my group and they all shook their heads no. I sighed and decided not to be a hypocrite and yell at them about it. I just stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Then take the kittens you slept with to your bathrooms and wash them. Oh and remember the fanfictions." The girls all blushed and I walked out of the room and made sure Burnstar, Roseangel, and Crowfur were following me like the little stalker kitties I know they are. I headed down the hall to my room and ushered the kittens into the bathroom.

I walked over to a small closet that held all of my towels and pulled two short ones out and one longer one. I walked back over to the bath and sat the towels down beside the kittens. I tuned on the water and waited until it was about an inch deep and comfortably warm.

I picked up Burnstar first and placed him on the edge of the bath and did the same with Crowfur. I raised an eyebrow when they didnt struggle against being put in the water. I placed both males in the water and turned around to grab a scrub brush behind me.

I heard a muted pop and smoke covered the room. I quickly reached around and prodded for Roseangel's fur. When I found her I lifted her gently and spun her around to face me.

I watched the smoke clear and two kids stood in the bath stark naked. I stared at them for a second before tossing two of the towels I got out earlier to them. They swiftly pulled the around their waists and I took that time to realize who they were.

Crowfur had black fur and black eyes that would flash red. Itachi has black hair and onyx eyes that flash red with the Sharingan. Crowfur is Itachi Uchiha.

Burnstar was ginger with piercings in his nose, lower lip and ears, he also had the Rinnegan. Pein has ginger hair, piercings in the same places, and of course the Rinnegan. Burnstar is Pein.

I'm just going to guess and say Roseangel is Konan. I helped the two out of the bath which they seemed grateful for. I watched them with my Dōinjutsu activated and they did the same. Suddenly the both bowed their heads showing that they respect me and wish to avoid any hostility from me.

"Can you two turn around? I need to change Konan back." As soon as those words left my mouth I almost facepalmed. Pein's head snapped up to stare at me, his unwavering Rinnegan locked onto my every movement. I decided to ignore his stare and motioned for them to turn around.

I quickly changed Konan back and helped her wrap the towel around her more womanly proportions. She smiled and whispered a small 'thanks'. I was about to tell the others to turn back around when a loud scream of pain and fear ripped through the building. I called Motherly Angel to the bathroom and told her to explain everything to the three in my bathroom while I raced the the site of the scream.

I got to the door of the room it was locked so I took a step back and took a front stance. I gathered chakra in my legs and feet and double kicked the door off of it's hinges. The door collapsed into the room and I stepped over it to see Sasuke Uchiha pointing a kunai at Harley. There was blood dripping down her cheek and the sight of her blood made me see red.

I didn't need to do anything though because Nikko had woken up at the scream and Karami had apparently asked to take over because twelve tails where whipping back and forth behind Nikko and her 'whiskers' had darkened. Her fingernails became claws and two fox ears sprouted from her head.

Karami's eyes replaced Nikko's normally cerulean blue ones. The pupil was a slit and the iris was a dark pink. Nikko's face contorted into a feral grin, showing all of Nikko's long, and extremely sharp, teeth.

I watched as Nikko pounced onto the child Sasuke, claws piercing his shoulder. He never saw it coming and was thrown off balance. The two collapsed onto the floor, Sasuke being crushed under the teen. A deep growl eminated deep within Nikko's throat causing all of the child-nin to stare at the blonde with wide eyes.

"You insolent fool! You have crossed the line many times in the past, but to go as far as hurting someone I call 'friend'! I will tear you apart!" Karami roared and Harley shook in fear. I walked up to her then yelled at Karami.

"Karami! Back DOWN! We need to tend to Harley, not traumatize her! Share control with Nikko NOW!" I ordered firmly. Karami instantly sobered but shot the Uchiha another glare.

"You have hurt two of our precious people. I won't forget that." Karami growled, while closing her right eye. Suddenly the hair on the left side of Nikko's face turned blood-red with light orange streaks, while the other side stayed the same blonde-ish yellow. Karami's left eye stayed the same, but Nikko's right eyes flickered open to show her normal cerulean blue iris.

I watched the two tend to Harley while I found some towels for the child-nin. I tossed towels at all of the Team Hawk members and they quickly covered their -ahem- gender determining areas. I'm sure if Sasuke hadn't attacked Harley she would be blushing like mad.

After we got Harley to calm down somewhat we all (Team Hawk included) headed to the living room. Everyone was already there either blushing (in the case of Tamashi's white half, Dara, Akio, I'm fairly sure Victoria and Tori were blushing) or, in Fanity's case, smirking pervertedly.

I don't even want to know.

The previous S-ranked criminals stood before us, all except Konan that is. She was slightly hiding behind Pein, however her face remained blank with no emotions. Team Hawk joined them across from us, Sasuke sending his brother a withering glare. It made me want to reach out and slap him across the face.

I restrained myself and instead motioned for the Ikustaka to take formation. The main members formed a tight half circle around Harley and Nikko. I stood at the head in my particular stance. I always called my special stance the Hyo Tsume dachi, or Leopard Claw stance. The stance consisted of my back arm curled against my chest and my front arm in a middle block. My feet were at a right angle alowing me easy mobility.

I eyed the group opposite us and saw their surprise in that we considered them threats. Pein stepped forward, his Rinnegan appraising us apprehensively. I concentrated some of my chakra flow to my eyes and activated my Dōinjutsu. The four pointed star span on a stormy grey background and I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to fight me.

I smirked lightly when I saw slight anger flash in Pein's Rinnegan. I motioned for the others to do something we had not done after we found Harley. I rolled up the sleeve of my right arm and exposed a complex seal. I bit my finger and ran the blood across the paper. I performed the tiger, dragon, and boar handsigns and the seal disappeared.

A second later my hair stood on end and became streaked with steel grey. My Chakra levels soared to almost a limitless suply that would reginerate before the last handsign of any jutsu was performed. I felt my hair settle back into place and I could sense that the others had taken off their seals as well.

My gaze turned to the wide-eyed ninja kids and smirked. I hauled myself out of my stance and gestured to all of my girls.

"Let me reiterate. We are the Ikustaka, Harley and Nikko. We are the sole users of Chakra in this world. Our Chakra reserves are practically limitless. We have years of training in our own styles and have created hundreds of our own jutsu, unknown to any others." My smirk widened when I realized I had shelshocked Pein! PEIN! The legendary Sage of Six Paths had finally met his match.

Pein craned his neck to look up at me and stared me straight in the eyes. I heard Harley inhale in shock. No one has ever out right challenged my position as someone to be respected before and I'm sure it shocked all of them though most of them didn't show it.

"I respect you to a certain degree Tenshi-san, but there are a few questions I want you to answer. I also would like for us to work together not only to return us to our normal appearances, but to also return to our world. Will you...assist us?" I ran through all the possible outcomes that could result from associating with S-ranked criminal ninja. I nodded at Pein and the girls all relaxed.

Really, who in their right mind, would turn down the chance to help their favorite anime characters? Not me or any of my girls, that's for sure.

* * *

Yuki-chan: Long chapter is long. This took forever to write! Read and Review! I'll give you waffles!

Fun Fact: I am insane. I laugh at others pain and sometimes my own. Does that make me masochistic?

Question of da chappy: Who is your fav Oc so far? Why?

Answer: My favorite song is Imaginary by Evanesscence. Second fav would be Hurt by Thousand Foot Krutch.

Yuki-chan: Kudos to everybody! You guys make me so happy! :3


	10. Chapter 10:Journal of an Angel's Past

Yuki-chan: I know I haven't updated in a while but that's because my phone shut me off from logging in on it. So I have to type on my tablet and/or any computer I can get on for longer than 2 seconds. I know that my chapters may not seem long to you guys who're used to upwards of 6,000 words, but I'm not that old, I have other stuff I have to do so these are fairly long for the amount of time I usually type them in. I'm not offended when you say my chapters are short, because I love writing and nothing can make me stop.

I, no matter how much I want to, do NOT own Naruto or Clair-sama's account. Though the weasel is mine.

I took the Seme/Uke test. I am an Innocent Uke. Weird right? Just Sayin. Story begin! Hajime!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Journal of an Angel's Past

(Yuki's POV)

I stood there for a second longer before running a hand through my long black hair and turning to the anime characters, turned cats, turned kids. I glanced them over and growled lightly under my breath. I addressed Pein who seemed to be the calmest despite the situation. Even Itachi's hand was twitching slightly as if he was annoyed or inwardly panicking.

"First thing to address is who will stay in whose room. There is not enough room in my house for everyone so people will have to share rooms." I stated and glanced at the Akatsuki leader. He nodded at me and spoke to his organization members.

"Akatsuki members! From now on you will take orders from Tenshi-san as well as myself and Konan," Behind me I heard Fanity whisper 'Cause she the most badass Kunoichi in the whole Series.' "And you will obey her like you would me." Pein finished. Most of the Akatsuki looked annoyed that a _girl _would be ordering them, S-ranked criminals, around.

I glanced at Sasuke and waited for him to say something. His Sharingan eyes were locked onto my Doinjutsu which was spinning in its fourth stage on a storm grey background. We stared each other down for a while, at least until Sasuke blinked. The raven sighed and deactivated the Sharingan and I followed his example.

"Tenshi-san, my team and I will abide by your rules as long as we are in your home. However, I will not accept it if I am roomed with my _brother_." I nodded lightly a calm and bored facade in place of the emotions I should have been showing on my face. I motioned for the members of the Ikustaka to come forward.

I pretended not to know everyone's name so I called them out by pointing at them.

"You and...Konan(?)...can sleep in the master bedroom across from my room. *Points at Itachi* You can sleep with me, it's not like I use my bed anyways." This earned me some confused glances from Pein and Konan. I ignored them and continued.

*Points at Kisame* "You can sleep in Akio's room. *Points at Tobi/Madara/Obito* You go with Tori. *Points at Zetsu* You can go with Tamashi/Black. *Points at Hidan and Kakuzu* You two can either sleep in a guest room or with Fanity."

Hidan had a perverted/sadistic gleam in his pink eyes. Kakuzu immediately asked if he could have the guest room. I agreed.

*Points at Deidara and Sasori* "Same with you two. You can either sleep in a guest room or with Dara." I saw Sasori's muddy brown eyes shift ever so slightly.

"Tenshi-san I will not need a bed because I do not sleep." The red-headed from Suna stated.

I pretended to be confused. "Why not?"

Sasori looked uncomfortable and glanced at Pein for permission to tell me. Pein nodded slightly and Sasori's muddy brown eyes snapped back to me.

"A few years ago I turned myself into a puppet so I harbor no emotions, also I do not eat or sleep." I nodded in acceptance of his explanation. I told him he could stay in my upstairs workshop where I kept all of my books and the clothes I make for the other Ikustaka members.

I turned to Team Hawk/Hebi/Taka (A/N: I don't know what to call them!) and looked the four members over. Sasuke Uchiha, Juugo, Suigetsu(?), and the red-headed slut Karin.

Yeah I don't like her or Sakura very much. At least I'm honest and nice about it. I could have called her a...(This has been edited out because I REALLY don't like those two.)

*Points at Sasuke and Juugo* "You two will sleep in Harley's room. *Points to Suigetsu* You can sleep with Nikko in her room. *Points at Karin* You can sleep in the other guest bedroom." They all nodded and I motioned for the Ikustaka to take their charges to their rooms.

When Harley was preparing to leave I put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. When he turned he was met with my icy glare and he flinched slightly.

"Yes, Tenshi-san?" Sasuke failed in trying to match my glare with his signature Uchiha one. I glared harder to emphasize my next comment.

"If I find out that you hurt Harley again I will turn you back into a cat then take you to the vet and get your child-bearing abilities removed. Permanently." Sasuke paled so white you could see the veins in his face.

"U-understood Tenshi-sama." Sasuke stuttered out. I released him and he all but ran to Harley's room. I leaned back up and turned to the three still remaining. Pein, Konan, and Itachi stood looking at me, shock and awe clear in their differing eyes.

"Come on." I motioned for them to follow and I led them down the hall and past the stairs that led to the higher levels. At the end of the hallway there was two doors. The one on the left was bare oak while the one on the right was white with grey swirls and my family crest in the center.

The crest was a diamond shape and inside the diamond was a halo with wings spread from its sides. On the right side of the crest and halo was an angel with black hair, pale skin, dark onyx eyes, a long black dress, and pitch black wings. On the left side of the crest and halo was an angel with white hair, sun-kissed skin, sky blue eyes, a flowing snow-white dress, and blindingly white wings.

I motioned for Pein and Konan to enter the room with the oak door. I turned on the light and I felt my heart clench. A light cover of dust was everywhere hiding the pictures of my family. It kills me to remember, that's why I don't like coming into this room. The remembrance.

I held my hands up and preformed some handsigns. I disappeared in the swirl of debris and walked out of the room before I could see the photos.

I stopped in front of my door and pressed my hand lightly against the crest. My fingernails clicked against the wood and I looked closer at the crest. At the bottom a phrase in Latin was written.

"Angeli vitae et mortis?" I froze when I heard the phrase out loud. I turned to find Itachi staring blankly at the crest, his eyes showed his curiosity though. I could tell my eyes were saddened by the memories that I grouped with the phrase.

"It means Angels of life and death. This is our family crest, the crest of the once 'elite' yet power-hungry Tenshi clan." I whispered, hoping Itachi wouldn't hear. Of course, he has ninja hearing so he did. Before the Uchiha could say anything I opened my door and stepped into my room.

I flipped on the light switch and blinked as light flooded the dark room. I looked around the area at the few sentimental items I possessed.

The walls were a dark blueish-purple with silver swirls making varying patterns. My rug was a black with dark blue spots here and there. My ceiling was something that I had drawn and painted myself. The painting was of my family as angels.

I was in the very middle of the painting, holding a baby with short black hair and bored-like rainbow colored eyes.

Flanking me was my elder brother, Kuro who was an overprotective brother with his blue-green eyes and short dark grey hair.

On my other side was Ari, my elder and kind-hearted sister. Ari was very cheerful and was always smiling, giving her an angelic look to match her appearance. Ari-onee-chan had white hair that would frame her face, making her innocent sky-blue eyes sparkle.

Behind us our parents hovered, pure love and hapiness etched eternally into their faces. My mom was very caring, but strict when it came to rules, Mom was very beautiful, her hair was a steel grey streaked with natural white, rainbow eyes shining with pure delight.

My father was glancing lovingly at Mom, his pitch black hair falling in his eyes, partially hiding his very dark grey eyes. Father was not as carefree as other men, but we found time to goof off every now and then, like a true family.

I tore my gaze from the painting and I proceeded through my room over to my sowing area that I use for when I don't want to go all the way to my workshop. I picked up my most recent project and looked up at Itachi when I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"What?" I knew that he had seen the fan I was sowing into the back of this particular shirt, and I knew that was his clan symbol. However I had to play dumb since he didn't know that I know about his clan.

"That's my clan symbol, instead of a crest we used the meaning of our surname for our insignia." I nodded and settled into my nook and began to work on the shirt again, so intent on the fabric I became unaware of everything except for the needle and stitches I was entirely intent on.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Itachi looked around the room again and his gaze settled on a large (to his now smaller body) bookshelf that almost reached the ceiling. Itachi peered over his shoulder to see the raven-haired girl intently working on the shirt with his clan's symbol on the back. Sadness gripped his heart as he once again relived that night, the night he murdered his entire clan.

The Uchiha shook himself, trying to stop remembering.

Turning back to the bookshelf, Itachi activated his Sharingan and slowly made his way towards the books. He ran his index finger over the spines reading the tiltles one by one. None of the books caught his interest until he found a leather bound book without a tittle on the spine.

Itachi glanced at the girl again, but like before was too immersed in her work to notice what he was doing. The Uchiha pulled the book out of it's place and stared blankly at the cover. It also showed no tittle, with made the weasel curious.

Itachi opened the book and stared wide-eyed at the words in flowing print.

'Yuki's Journal'

"The Journal of an Angel." Itachi breathed and turned to the first page. This would be an excellent chance to learn about his caretaker and the leader of the Ikustaka.

* * *

Yuki-chan: Bitches...I'm frigging happy! X3 I got a boyfriend and he's so sweet! In other news...

I had a reviewer ask what age the girls are. All girls are a year younger than their crush. Yuki Tenshi is the leader because she is the most reserved and stoic of the girls, and very rarely resorts to violence. She's a pacifist.

I was also asked what the organization name means. It's Akatsuki backwards. Akatsuki=Ikustaka. See?

Fun Fact: I am thouroughly addicted to Oc enters an anime fics. Send me some good ones you've read!

Question of the Chapter: If you, as reviewers, could ask me one thing, what would it be? (I will answer these in the next chapter, and truthfully too.)

Answer: My favorite character is actually one that won't be talked about that much. Yuki T's older sister Ari. I actually wanted to include her in this, but it would make people cry(cause I did) and there was not much I could do with her. So, unfortunatly she was pushed to the side.

Yuki-chan: Thanks for reading! Review! The Authoress demands you!


	11. Chapter 11:Perspectives

Yuki-chan: Hi! I now have my own acount and will be posting on here from now on. Here is the answers to last chapters questions.

AkatsukiRebel: My favorite flavor is S'mores (But it changes. Next week it might be blueberry or something.)

Neeky-chan: Mostly Pokemon and Naruto right now...check my profile for the others.

Lavendor Queen: Well because she's my main character and by far my favorite to write. I am going to branch from your suggestion in this chapter, so thanks.

Thanks for being such loyal reviewers and motivating! Thank y'all!

I might be insane, but I'm not so delusional that I think I own Naruto, or the show.

Hajime!

* * *

Chapter 11: Perspectives

(Akio's POV)

'I asked for this. I made the choice to look this way.' I breath deeply, trying to ease my nerves. The fact that my formally fictional crush is now in my room, is not helping. Stupid hormones.

"Akio-san? Why do you look like me?" I flinched at the seemingly innocent tone in Kisame's voice, yet I wasn't fooled. I let my gaze wander around my simple room, all while avoiding the shark's gaze.

My gaze settled on my dark blue walls and carpet. I had shoved my bed into one of the corners of the room and to the right of the door I had a cabinet filled with bandages and make-up. I also had an assortment of weapons in the cabinet as well.

I walked over to said cabinet and pulled out some bandages. I sat on my bed and pulled Samekamu out from his holster. Sharkbite wriggled a little while feeding off of my vast chakra and I began to remove his torn and soiled bandages.

I twitched when I felt another presence beside me. My eyes flickered over to the interuption and I quirked an eyebrow when I saw Kisame watching me intently.

The kid gave me a sharp-toothed grin which I quickly returned, albeit with more bloodlust shining in my light-blue eyes. Kisame reeled back in surprise (I think) and stared at me before returning my grin with a malicious smirk.

"Hey pup? What's your name anyway?" I asked after a second. The Demon Shark debated telling me for a second before he nodded slightly to himself.

"Hoshigaki, Kisame. You?" I smirked and turned back to Samekamu's bandages.

"Ao, Akio. You'll do best to remimber that Kisame-kun." I stated.

Kisame nodded and we sat in silence for a moment. I felt him get off the bed after a second and I looked up and saw him heading for the weapons I own. I finished wrapping Samekamu in bandages and I then joined him.

"This is a fairly extensive colection. Can you really use all of these weapons?" Kisame whispered to himself but I heard him.

"Yes," I snickered when Kisame jumped and spun around when he heard my voice. "Not only can I use them all, I have mastered all of the kata for each specific weapon."

"Really? I know how to use most of these weapons, but some I've never seen before. To think that someone knows more than one of the Swordsmen of the Mist." Kisame muttered, I smirked.

"What's it to you pup? You seem really smart for your age, yet you don't have a pole up your arse like those Uchi-" I stopped speaking abrubtly when I realized I had gone to far.

The Demon Shark spun around, but at that exact moment Black Tamashi appeared from the floor. I thanked Jashin for my incredible luck.

"**Yuki-sama said lights out. I'm surprised you didn't feel her chakra spike a few seconds ago." **Black's voice faded as she sank back into the ground.

"I'm going to bed pup. You can join me, but if you do anything to me in my sleep, Yuki-sama will put you through HELL." I hissed in displeasure at the very idea of being at the receiving end of Yuki-sama's rage.

Kisame seemed to note this, and paled slightly. The perverted glint that was in his eyes a few seconds ago was now replaced with slight dread.

I yawned and turned off the light leaving the gaki to stand there like an idiot while I climbed into bed. I pulled the cover up to my chin and tried to fall asleep.

That's when I smelt smoke and I twisted around a kunai drawn as I tried to get my eyes to adjust to the lighting faster. When I could see I saw a blue kitten with three marks under its eyes.

"Kisame?" The kitten looked up at me, confused, before sighing and nodding. I pulled him out of the clothes he was wearing and held him in my arms.

My keen hearing picked up muted 'pops' sounding from the attic, other rooms and the master bedroom where Pein and Konan were. The only one not heard from was Yuki-sama's room.

I looked down at the kit in my arms and smiled softly when I realized Kisame was already asleep. I climbed back into my bed, unfortunatly wakin the kit.

I smiled gently at Kisame and I started singing a lullaby my mother would sing to me before I was taken from her because she couldn't support both of us. Afyer Yuki-sama literally adopted me, I learned that I was going to be euthinized if I wasn't adopted three days after Yuki took me in.

I felt so angry because they were planning to kill me like some animal.

"Sweet little child, smile so sweet, your happiness will soon be complete. All through the years I will love you, for life was kind to me. So it will be for you, I will continue to live. Though my heart longs for him, it now belongs to you."

I never learned of this until much later that Kisame was fully awake the entire time.

* * *

Yuki-chan: GOMENASAI! Sorry for not updating.

Itachi: Writers block occurs for everyone. Even Yuki-chan, so try to be accepting and don't flame. My Katon style jutsu is enough flames for someone named 'Snow'

Yuki-chan:O/O *faints*

Harley: Yuki?

*Sasuke walks in without a shirt on*

Harley: OMJ O/O *goes comatose*

Itachi & Sasuke: *sighs* Girls. Anyway, next time see what is in Yuki T's journal.

Yuki-chan: *wakes up* Hn, what they said! Later!


	12. Chapter 12:The Tenshi Clan

I have much going on in my life and consider this an early Christmas present for those that are reading my stories. I live to please, as my friends would say.

I was wondering If you guys wanted me to do the thing I did at the end of the last chapter where I would have a slight interaction with one of the characters.

I find myself the owner of an epic purple clarinet I have dubbed Indigo, but I don't own Naruto. Enjoy.

Hajime!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Tenshi Clan and Yuki's plight

(Third person)

Itachi turned the page and his Sharingan stared at the date.

_9-21-1999_

_Mother came home with my new baby sister, Akuma, today. Akuma has black hair like mine, but she has Mother's eyes. Ari-nee-chan turned a year older today, and my birthday is just around the corner._

_I'm going to be 12 soon. Mother said that when I turned 13 I would have to go with __Kuro-nii-san and Ari-onee-chan to a place over seas called Japan, where our clan was originally from. I started watching this anime Father showed me._

_Father told me that Anime was the Japanese equivelent of cartoons. I watched the show for about an hour before Ari-onee-chan took me outside to train. She taught me how to channel my 'Chi' energy so I would be more focused and more agile._

_9-26-1999_

_Today, is my birthday. I'm 12, but I am torn. On the 22nd, the day after the last time I wrote, I was kiddnapped. Not by a random person on the street, no, that would be too easy to get away._

_I was kiddnapped by the government. Being young has it's advantages, and drawbacks. They threatened me, but my innocence caught them off gaurd. Then they threatened my family, told me they would kill my Daddy, Mommy, Big Brother, Big Sissy, and even Babby Akuma._

_I couldn't bear the thought of loosing them. So I made a deal._

_See the President of our country was growing wary of the wealth and physical Power of our realitively large clan. My clan was planning to revolt against the government when Onii-chan was of age._

_Our crest depicts 2 angels, one of life, which they believed to be Onii-chan, and one of death, then I was born. I was considered the Death angel because when I was born, rumor has it that my ambibical cord had come off in my tiny hands, covering them with blood._

_However my parents always told those that looked down on me, that they named me Yuki because no matter my hair color, I would always be pure like the snow._

_11-5-1999_

_They were wrong. Mother and Father were wrong. I have so much blood on my hands, they cover the snow, turning into a rusty slush. I killed my clan, all except my main family. _

_I had too or they would have died too._

_Whoever is reading this, don't hate me, please? I hate myself enough. _

Itachi gaped at the crisp, flowing handwriting on the paper and his Sharingan located many tear stains in the next section, so the Uchiha prodigy continued reading.

_5-23-2000_

_Karma's a total bitch, ain't she? _

_All of the family I had lost my unsoiled hands for, are dead. Dad and big brother, Kuro went over seas to fight in an uneeded war. Mom got sick with this horrible disease that made her eyes cry blood. I was useless to save them._

_But too whoever is reading this, the cruelest irony was Ari-onee-chan's death. _

_We had been walking home from Mother's funeral, Akuma held tight in my grasp. Big sister had said to follow her into a back alley when she saw the highway we had to cross was busy._

_I followed Ari and eventually we came to stop at an abandoned town square. At least at first it appeared to be. Three burly men had walked out of the shadows of a building on the far end of the square._

_Ari had naively asked them for directions. The three had smirked and said so clearly that I still remember their ghoulish words._

_'Which way do you want to go? Hell, or a painful Heaven?' I didn't know what they had meant at the time but it became clear. The first pulled out a gun while the other two started to unbutton their jeans._

_'Neither' Was my sisters answer before she rushed at the man with the gun. A second later I heard a faint click then a loud, yet small, explosion._

_I watched in horror as a small silver thing pierced through Ari-onee-chan's abdomen and blood poured out of both the wound and sister's mouth._

_I had fled then, not looking back. I made it to a friend of Ari's and had her take Akuma from me so the infant wouldn't be caught along with me._

_After leaving the house I had ran down a crowded street only to have someone grab me from behind. I remember a rag being pressed to my mouth and nose before the world went black._

_It turns out that it was the three that had killed Onee-chan. I was unable to escape for two weeks. They ruined my innocence, shredding it so much that I found I had lost the will to live._

_I had a dream one night, I was standing in a field of flowers, paper flowers to be exact. Above me where two sets of wings, white ones that seemed to shine with the brightness of the sun, and ebony wings that shined earily, glowing like moonlight._

_I remember touching the ebony wings and then I had looked up to see Ari-onee-chan touching the white wings._

_I had woken up to find my captors staring at me like I had grown horns and a spaded tail. In reality they were staring at my eyes. My eyes had been an almost black shade of brown. I realized later that I had gained the_ first_ stage of my Dōinjutsu._

_I knocked them out then ran back to my house, the house that I had shared with my family for the twelve years I have been alive._

_But now, now they were gone, gone like the clouds I use to point out to my big sister, gone like the clan I was forced to murder, gone like the innocence I always took for granted. Just, all of it, gone._

Itachi stared at the words, attempting to remain calm when his entire being wanted to cry, cry for the girl that had it much worse than he did, cry for the thing she and he had both lost, and cry because of the fact that because he had read it with his Sharingan, he would never forget it.

Itachi silently slid the book back into it's place on the shelf before regaining his composure. The weasel walked over to Yuki and when she sensed his presence she gave him a half-hearted smirk.

She had long ago finished the first shirt and had begun a new, smaller shirt. She was finishing up when Itachi had walked over from where he had been reading something.

The shirt she had just finnished was a smaller version of the first, and also had the Uchiha fan on the back. Yuki waved to catch the Uchiha's attention.

"Yes Yuki-san?" The raven haired child asked in a respectful tone. Yuki smiled inwardly at this.

"This is for you. Take off your shirt and you can put this on, but only if you want to." Itachi seemed surprised that Yuki was being so...so...sympathetic of his feelings. Itachi gently grabbed the shirt from the Tenshi's grip and began taking off the shirt he had on.

Unfortunatly doing things one-handed was more difficult that with two. The shirt ended up getting stuck around his head. The Uchiha growled in annoyance, but stopped when he felt the shirt being stretched around his head and pulled off, saving Itachi's ponytail from coming undone.

Yuki pulled back and chucked the dirty shirt into a hamper in the corner of her room, avoiding looking at the shirtless Uchiha. Said Uchiha was pulling the extremely soft materialed shirt over his head to hide a faint blush on his pale face.

* * *

Yuki-chan: And DONE! Time to go home people!

Cast: Finally!

Ari: Yuki-chan?

Yuki-chan: What is it?

Ari: You didn't do a fact about you, or a question last chapter.

Yuki-chan: Sorry, I'll do that now.

Fun Fact: I had a band concert on 12/13/12 and my best friend on here and in RL, Clair Aragon played a solo on her flute. It was Brothers (Brajita) from FMA.

QotC:What is your favorite song from an opening (or ending) of an anime?

Yuki-chan: Cya!


	13. I pet KONAN?

I have both versions of the new Pokemon game now. Makes me happy. X3

Okay that out of the way I need someone that will actually talk to me on here and help me with ideas.

I have **none** for the next few chapters. PM me if you can help, pweeze.

I have become the owner of a keyboard for my tablet, but unfortunatly I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(Yuki's POV)

Not sleeping can be a pain, especially when nothing happens. Well if you can call being sought out by a group S-ranked criminals ninjas turned into kittens (again) nothing.

Just after dawn all the Akatsuki and Team Hawk members (except for Itachi for some reason) had come into my room (I had opened it when the room got too warm) as kittens. I had been reading for almost thirty minutes before they trapsed in.

(Present Time)

I stared at the multi-colored kittens in shock. Itachi was sitting in my desk chair also staring at the kittens with Kisame on his lap. The Pein-kitty stepped forward, flicked his tail at the Akatsuki and began meowing at me. If I could sweatdrop I would have.

"Umm I have no idea what you are saying." I turmed to Itachi who glanced at me and shook his head.

"I don't understand them either." Itachi said, comfirming my thoughts.

Pein-kitty hissed in annoyance. I glanced at Itachi and sighed.

"Since your the only one human right now why don't you tell me their names so I don't have to point?" I asked Itachi who nodded.

"I'm Uchiha,Itachi, the ginger kitten is Pein-sama, the indigo kitten is Konan-san, the blue kitten in my lap is Hoshigaki,Kisame. The blonde cat is Deidara, the red-pelt is Akasuna, Sasori. The albino cat is Hidan, the stitched cat is Kakuzu. The bi-colored cat is Zetsu, and the black kitten with the orange face is Tobi." Itachi took a breath before pointing towards Team Hawk.

"The ginger kitten is Juugo, the white cat is Suigetsu. The red kitten is Karin, and the black kitten is my younger brother, Uchiha, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Itachi and I narrowed my eyes at the little fluff-ball. I looked over the groups and cursed lightly.

"Yuki-sama?" I jumped in surprise and whipped my head towards the door wondering who the hell managed to sneak in without me knowing.

Harley was looking in the door, her messy brown hair poofed up. I sighed knowing that the only reason Harley was able to sneak up on me was because she had no chakra and was as quiet as a damn mouse.

"Yes Harley? What do you need?" Harley opened her mouth to speak but was intterupted by a teriffied yell. I giggled lightly, causing all of the occupants in the room to look at me in shock.

But Harley's shock soon gave way to a large grin. Tori burst into the room right then, looking around frantically. I couldn't contain my laughter.

Tori froze before looking at Harley. All Harley had to do was nodd before I felt my cheek sting.

Holding true to the name I just laughed.

I was sure all the former anime characters were looking at me like I was mental. Well, I can't exactly blame them.

"GUYS! YUKI'S SLAP HAPPY AGAIN!" Harley yelled through the house before giggling madly. My focus on reality slipped a bit and before I knew it I was surrounded by my Angels.

Healing Angel gave me something, I dont know what it was, but it looked like candy, so I ate it.

Suddenly I was more awake and I suppressed another giggle. I hated these moments. They were my only weakness. And I hated it.

When I'm slap happy my senses and reflexes go to hell. I go after anything my mind finds 'cool' or 'fun'.

AND it annoys the other Ikustaka members.

So damn annoying.

"Yuki-san?" I looked over to my right and saw all the cats staring at me. Itachi was giving me a quizical look.

"Yes, Itachi?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow before blinking a few times.

"...nothing..."

Sighing I got off my bed and shoed all the kittens (and Itachi) out of my room. I paused before opening the door and letting Konan in.

The kitten's yellow-hazel eyes shot me a grateful look which I smiled at. I sat down cross-legged and motioned for the kunoichi in cat form to come to me. Konan hesitated for a second before hopping into my lap.

Slowly, so she would know what I was going to do, I set my hand on her back. I paused when she tensed under my fingers. I carefully, and painstakingly slowly, ran my hand over her fur. Konan slowly relaxed to my touch.

My fingers glided over her sides, pressing into the fur every now and then. Uncertainly I drew back my hand and watched the other female's reaction. Konan blinked before turning her hazel eyes on me. I could see the question in her eyes.

'Why did you stop?'

Feeling like I was violating Konan's space I was quick to explain myself.

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to stop. I would pet you all the time if you were a normal cat, but it's weird because I know you're human. Alright?" Konan blinked a few times before rolling her eyes and jumping onto my shoulder.

I twitched in surprise, but looked at the kitten anyway. Konan poked me in the face with her paw before pointing with her tail towards the bathroom.

I slowly got up and Konan seemed unfazed by my movement.

'Well they are ninjas.' I mentally shook my head at my pitiful joke.

I enter the small bathroom and sat Konan on the edge of the tub and ran some cold water before flying through some handsigns.

"Katon: Nokoribi o yakedo."(1) I whispered before the water began to heat up. I cancelled the jutsu before the water could get too hot.

I grabbed a towel and placed it beside the indigo kitten. After this I entered my closet and found some clothes for the woman.

I handed them to the Ame Angel and left, not wanting to invade the woman's privacy I left my room and decided to make breakfast for everyone.

That was what I was going to do, until I saw one of the most hilarious things in my life.

I had passed by the living room door to find all the girls sleeping like logs, each of the with their crush sleeping on their stomache's. All except Sasuke and Harley.

While Harley was asleep, Sasuke was not. The kitten was in the girl's death grip and didn't claw her in fear of my wrath.

It was hilarious and in Harley's case flat out adorable.

I smiled and snickered at the little fluff-ball when I sensed two presences.

I turned to see two little kids, one was of course Konan, the other was Tachi.

Smirking at my own thoughts I motioned for the two to join me in the kitchen area. Konan immediately followed, while Tachi hesitated.

I gave the little weasel a smile which I was startled to see him hesitantly return. I smiled wider and we got work on a big breakfast.

* * *

(1) Fire style: Scald embers

Yuki-chan: Sorry its late, I had absolutly no ideas for this chapter and things are going to be picking up next chapter. Maybe.

Fun Fact: I draw manga for my best friend's fanfic.

Answer: Damn...I just realized my favorite opening is from a game... Screw it my favorite is White Night True Light, opening of DNAngel

QotC: I dunno... who is your favorite anime character?


	14. Chapter 14: Nendo, Akumichi

Yuki-chan: Yay for ideas! Thanks to Lavendor Queen for the idea for this chapter.

Hajime!

* * *

Chapter 14: Nendo, Akumichi

:\Third Person/:

Yuki smiled as everyone dug into the food she had cooked. Sitting on the counter, Yuki nibbled on some jelly toast. This morning was calmer than most and Yuki was enjoying every second.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

After breakfast the girls all rushed back to their rooms to get dressed and ready for the day. Yuki snickered at the faces of those still in the kitchen. Everyone that wasn't used to the girls speed had their jaw's dropped.

"Is that fucking natural?" Hidan gaped at the after-images left behind.

Yuki turned to the Jashinist priest and nodded, smirking.

"Yes it is, if one, you're a ninja. And two, if you're a girl that is now sharing a house with a bunch of weird-ass males." Yuki swept her gaze over the male Akatsuki and Hebi members.

"Wait," Hidan paused as his brain processed the insult. "W-what the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"Your mom, Hidan." Yuki snickered at Harley's comment.

Once again the males of Hebi and Akatsuki stared wide-eyed at the females that looked older than them. Yuki glanced at the members of the Ikustaka and nodded approvingly.

Harley was dressed in a green T-shirt that cut off just a little above her waist. Fishnet covered any exposed skin. Her pants were light blue, cut off in the middle of her calf showing her toned legs. She was wearing flip-flops and she was just finishing pulling her hair back in a low ponytail.

Nikko wore a yellow T-shirt that was long enough to cover her stomach but tight enough to show some curves. On the back of the neon yellow shirt was the orange Uzumaki swirl. Nikko wore a pair of boot-cut jeans that had writing up and down the legs in Sharpie. Nikko was barefoot.

Dara had on a sky blue shirt with a large yellow stripe down the middle. Her hair was down, her long as hell hair falling down past her mid-back and cascading down in front of her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of bleached out jeans that stopped at her ankles. Dara had her earings in, the looked extremely akin to the birds Deidara makes with his clay. Her eyeliner was off and she apparently had taken out her contacts. She was wearing flat-topped glasses that had no wire on the bottom, they had golden sides. The glasses covered her natural emerald green eyes. Dara was wearing blue sneakers with green and yellow explosions on the sides.

Everyone else was wearing their black kunoichi pants and either grey, black or brown shirts that had random phrases printed on them. Oh and they were barefoot also.

Hidan, Deidara, Suigetsu, and suprisingly Kisame wolf-whistled at the girls. Yuki smirked at them while observing the others reactions. Sasuke was eyeing Harley seemingly borededly, but Yuki saw quickly from her experience with trying to supress emotions that the raven was blushing at the young brunette.

"Damn you girls know how to dress. But were the hell is that Fanity-bitch?" Yuki smirked again, knowing that Hidan's pet name and impassive concern betrayed his feelings for the silver-haired girl.

"I'm here bitches, and Yuki-sama." Yuki rolled her eyes at the Priestess.

Fanity was dressed in a skimpy-ass outfit that would make any straight man get a nosebleed.

The Priestess was wearing a tube top just to cover her bra, leaving the rest of her torso exposed. Fanity had semi-prominent abs that rippled with her every breath. Her silver hair hang in a sloppy braid with two extremely long senbon poking out from the top of the braid. The only things covering her panties were very, very short jean shorts. Her legs were very toned, muscles rippling with the weight of Fanity's torso. A long scar ran down her right leg, the pink skin standing out against the pale skin.

And true to form every single male in that room got a major nosebleed, except for Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Tobi, and Sasuke. The later either had a small trickle or you couldn't see their face (TOBI).

Hidan quickly pinched his nose shut and looked over every inch of the female's body. Yes Jashin would be pleased if his two high Priest/Priestess were together.

The other males were recovering from their light-headedness and Yuki smirked nodding absently before plopping down on the couch, beside Itachi.

:\First Person Yuki/:

I snikered at the people around me. Ninjas were, how to say it? Amusing.

Take a abnormal noise for instince. They would jump up like a explosive kunai was heading straight for them. Hilarious.

Like now.

Ding DONG! Ding I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Let's just say I love my doorbell.

"I GOT IT!" Nikko and Harley yelled as they sprinted to the door. I glanced at Dara and we followed the younger girls. I laughed as Dara stuck all of her tounges out at her little imouto.

Harley was out of our sight for a second as she was opening the door. However when we turned the corner she was being hoosted in the air by a tall brown man with evergreen eyes. Harley saw us and started screaming for help.

"HELP! h-help me! Yuki-s-sama, hel-ACK!" The man squeezed tighter on the girl's neck effectively cutting off her screams. I glared at the man before me.

"You stupid little worm! I should kill you along with that DEMON!" The man screeched, and slammed Harley to the ground. I was about to launch myself at the man, but I was beaten by Sasuke.

The raven-chibi glared up at the man as, the fool, he just laughed in the Uchiha's face. I bit back a string of profanity and instead opted to pull Sasuke away from the brunette man.

"Nikko, Dara get the hell behind me." I snapped. This bastard was going down.

The man snapped his head around to face us when he heard me say the blondes' names. The ass-hole grinned madly, but not in happiness, no he was grinning like some kind of predator.

"Honeys, come to Daddy." The man grinned wider when the two girls behind me shrank back.

"Nendo, Akumichi. You are not welcome in this house. Leave before I kill you." My face twisted into a snarl, I dully noted that my Supiningatsu was active.

The bastard paused for a second before laughing. Laughing. At me.

"What're ya gonna do girly? Sic your girl toys on me? Don't make me laugh!" The man-no the assholish, bastard, sleazebag, asstard, douchebag, called my group_ toys _that shit is going down.

"Father, do you have a death wish, un?" The man spun on his eldest 'daughter'.

"Dara. You little slut! You can go burn in Hell along with that demon you call a sister! And take your damn demon hands with you!" Akumichi launched himself at the Emerald eyed girl.

My hand shot out and struck the man in the solar plexus, causing all of the breath in the bastard's body to rush out all at once. This left the ass vunerable and I was quick to pounce on the older Nendo and placed my foot hevily on his chest.

"No Dara, his death is not a wish! It's a reality!" I slowly moved my foot and placed it on the man's neck. I was about to stomp down on the man's jugular, but to my surprise both of the blondes behind me pulled me off of the tyrant.

"Don't kill him Yuki!"

"Just because he abused us doesn't mean you have to kill him!"

"Yeah! Don't stoop to his level,hmm."

I relented to the blondes and backed off. Akumichi looked at me in fear.

I snarled at the bastard. "If I see you anywhere near this house again, nothing will persuade me from killing you." The man gulped.

"Now. LEAVE!" The man shot for the door and it slammed shut quickly.

I sighed.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
